


The Punk, The Jerk, and The Sweetheart

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns to look back at Bucky who gives him the go ahead motion with a nod of his head and that's all Steve needs before stepping closer and crowding into her.</p><p>“Hey Darce,” Steve says as if they were casually greeting each other.</p><p>“Iugh.” She greets him back with a simple hi. The exchange is friendly in nature but her looking up at him through her dark lashes is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punk, The Jerk, and The Sweetheart

Steve sighed as the door to his apartment unlocked after he punched in his code and let it scan his index finger. The last mission he ran with Natasha and Clint in Bulgaria left him feeling sore, tired, and homesick. He was half hoping Bucky would be here so he could see a familiar face and half hoping Bucky was out with Darcy so he could fall into a coma of exhaustion on the couch. Or even better- they would both be hear and he could fall asleep to their voices arguing about which sixties sitcom was better.

He propped his weathered shield against the wall and walked further into the apartment turning on lights and unbuckling parts of his suit as he went. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and let the top part hang around his waist as he came into the living room. The second he turned the knob of one of the lamps he saw Bucky leaning back on the couch at the far end of the room in sweatpants and wet hair as if he'd just stepped out of the shower.

A small jump in his heart pressed against his lungs and stole his breath. In the early days when Bucky was coming out of Hydra conditioning Steve would often find his best friend sitting in the dark and sometimes Steve had a hard time telling if he was talking to Bucky or the Winter Soldier. But that was a year ago and since then Bucky has come a long way. Found himself a girlfriend in one of Steve's favorite people and even managed to secure a spot as one of the most reckless and mouthy Avengers.

Just as he opens his mouth to say hello a shift of movement catches the corner of his eye and has him turning to face the marble island dividing the living-room from the kitchen.

 _“Jesus Christ.”_

All the air leaves his chest when he sees her and he's stuck just staring at Darcy. She's completely naked except for a pair of black heels he sees her wear on days she has to dress up for her job. He's thought about her in those heels a thousand times and he's not exactly sure if this is just one of his better fantasies because there is no way Darcy Lewis is actually bent backwards over the giant slab of marble counter with her hands tied to the faucet base in knots. A small whimper escapes her and he realizes that she's gagged and this is absolutely not his imagination.

Bucky clears his throat at the other end of the room but Steve is stuck on Darcy with her long legs and heaving breasts and sweet pussy bared for him between those curvy thighs. He couldn't look away from her if he wanted to.

“Welcome home, Stevie.” Bucky says fondly and Steve's head whips back to the couch as if he forgot the other man was in the room. Steve assess Bucky with a critical eye. The man's eyes are dark and watching him like a hawk. His sweatpants are bunched at his hips as his erection strains against the soft fabric. He doesn't seem to be worried that Steve walked in on something he definitely shouldn't have. He actually seems much too pleases with it.

“Should I… I mean- Sorry, I didn't know-” Steve feels the words fall out his mouth as his cheeks flame up. Another whimper from Darcy has him quickly turning and ready to run out of the apartment until Bucky stops him.

“Hold up a second, pal.” Steve stops but looks down at the hardwood floor under his boots. The image of Darcy bent over and panting where he usually eats his meals mixing with memories of him and Bucky groping and tasting each other in their tent trying to be as quiet as possible swarms in his head. “I've been waiting for you to show up. Darcy too- and let me tell you she has not been very patient about it.”

“How long has she been like that?” Steve asks cautiously, his eyes flickering over to her briefly. She is a vision of pale limbs and it's all he can do not to stick his hand down his suit to relieve himself at the sight of her. He can feel himself hardening in the most painful of ways. He hears Bucky stand up from the couch and saunter over to him. The hand on his shoulder has him flinching when Bucky leans in close to hotly whisper in his ear.

“About two hours.” 

_“Holy fuck.”_ Steve's eyes bulge out of his head and he hears her heels click on the ground as she shifts to hold her position. 

Bucky lets out a small huff of laughter and Steve watches with morbid curiosity as he slinks over to Darcy, trailing his flesh index finger gently over her pussy folds and over the jut of her hip bones before sliding up to her breasts where he leans down to peck a kiss on a nipple before pulling his hand back and delivering a sharp slap on it that makes her emit a gurgled scream around the gag. Her knees buckle once before she leans back and finds purchase against the side of the counter.

Steve's jaw drops at the sight and he feels his body go numb with desire. Bucky grins up at him with a blinding smile as he hops up to sit on the marble counter next to his girlfriend. He looks down at her lovingly and reaches out to twirl a tendril of her glossy dark brown hair through his fingers. 

“Darcy and I had a very interesting discussion the other night. She asked me if I had ever messed around with you back in the old days. Of course I can't lie to my best girl so I told her the truth. That I used to suck you off in the dark until you were simpering mess of muscles. And that I'd have you fuck me until I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Gotta tell you, punk- I ain't never seen a girl get that hot so fast in my life,” he reaches down to roughly grab her pubic bone and grind his finger against her clit. When she moans up to the ceiling he winks at Steve. “So whadya say? Wanna fuck my girl?”

“What?” Steve can hardly believe those words just came out of Bucky's mouth. 

His friend rolls his eyes at him before looking down and jokingly telling Darcy to sit tight for a second that has her giggling around the gag. Bucky hops off the counter in one fluid movement, his abs twitching with effort before he comes to a stop in front of him. Bucky tentatively reaches up to hold the side of his face and Steve can't help but lean into the touch as the man's fingers stroke his jaw. His eyes close as Bucky leans forward to press an innocent kiss against his lips. When Bucky leans in closer he can feel the press of an erection against his thigh making his swelling cock hurt all the more.

“Because she wants you. Because she knows I love you and that I miss you.” Bucky's words whisper against his lips and it's the best thing Steve has ever heard. Steve seizes the moment and cradles Bucky's face in his hands before dragging his tongue along the seam of Bucky's lips. Steve's senses are already overloaded and he can't help the husky moan that slips out as he tastes that familiar tongue gliding along his. 

When he pulls away Bucky has stolen his breath and is already trailing nips and bites across his jaw and along the slope of his neck. He digs his hands into Bucky's dark hair as he feels fingers pulling and unbuckling the last pieces of his suit. Steve kicks off his shoes as Bucky helps peel off the rest. The second Steve is completely stripped he feels a warm hand tugging his cock and pumping him until he's harder than before.

Bucky steps back and Steve opens his dazed eyes to find the other man grinning at him like a devil. He rubs the heel of his metal hand against the jut of his cock in his sweatpants. Steve unceremoniously drops to the ground, stripping him and taking as much of him as he can with his mouth. Bucky throws his head back with a grunt that has him reeling for control again. Steve groans around his cock when he feels fingers digging into his hair to hold his head in place while Bucky pistons his hips to fuck into his mouth. “Can you hear him, sweetheart? God, I forgot how good he was at this. You should see him. On his knees sucking me off like a slut!"

Steve looks up at him through thick lashes with a glare and drags his teeth along Bucky's cock causing the man above him to yelp. Darcy sobs from the island and Bucky nudges him away until Steve sits back and lets him go with a slick pop from his lips. Bucky holds out a hand and hauls the other man up to stand next to him as they turn their attention on Darcy.

“I can't have you finishing me off before she comes,” he explains with a shrug of his shoulders, his arm hissing as the plates slide into place with the motion. “It's sort of a rule we have.”

“Then I suppose we should make her come, jerk. Can't leave a lady hanging forever.” Steve says as he cautiously walks towards Darcy, drinking in the sight of her tied with her arms over her head. He thinks he hears Bucky snort with laughter behind him and he's absolutely sure Darcy says _OhThankFuckingGodFinally_ around the gag though incoherent her words may seem to be.

He turns to look back at Bucky who gives him the go ahead motion with a nod and that's all Steve needs to step closer and crowd into her. Her chest heaves as she sucks in a breath when she feels his cock press into the lips of her pussy as he takes a moment to lean over her body and look down at her face.

“Hey Darce,” Steve says as if they were casually greeting each other.

“Iugh.” She greets him back with a simple hi. The exchange is friendly in nature but her looking up at him through her dark lashes is anything but.

Darcy's dark brown hair is fanned around her and her blood red lips are curled around the blue ball gagging her mouth. A little trail of saliva flows along one side of a leather strap cutting into the corners of her mouth. He gives a slow grind of his pelvis against her pubic bone and he delights in the way her eyes roll back and a deep moan tears from her throat. 

Bucky rounds the counter and stops next to the faucet where Darcy's wrists are tied to the chrome base with black rope. He gently rubs his hands down her arms to her breasts where he roughly squeezes them causing her to buck up into Steve's cock. “She likes it a bit rough, don't ya sweetheart?” Bucky's eyes twinkle above her and they darken when he leans down next to her head. “Steve's pretty good with his mouth. I bet if you beg real pretty for him he'll get down on his knees and lick you until you feel all gooey inside.” 

Darcy's eyes flick up to Steve and suddenly he hears her whimper unintelligible pleas that make him smirk darkly over her before leaning down and pressing kisses on her face. Once on her forehead, once on the corner of her lips next to the gag, the corner of her jaw and then down along her body between her breasts and over her tummy. He sinks to his knees and digs his fingernails into her hips, pulling her closer and making her knees bend at an angle.

The first swipe of his tongue has her muttering nothings as Bucky starts to talk over her like her cries are exactly on cue. “Isn't she sweet, Stevie? Our doll tastes like those old candy cigarettes. So sweet it makes your teeth hurt.” She squirms above him as he strokes her clit with his tongue and digs his chin into her pussy. Steve pulls back and nips along her bare lips before plunging his tongue inside her cunt to taste her better. Darcy is salty sweet like his favorite caramels from the old candy shop. He tongue fucks her and nibbles and devours her until her legs give out and he has to cup her ass to keep her upright. His dick is painful and the slow drag of it along her body as he stands to look at the beautiful arching mess of her has him almost coming on the cabinet doors beneath her.

“I told you she was a sweetheart,” Bucky cheekily says to him. Below them Darcy's breasts are heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. Little goosebumps cover her flushed skin and Steve can't help but feel a clench in his chest at the sight of it. Anything he felt for Darcy before today has been magnified by a thousand. “Do you want Steve to fuck you, doll?” 

“Yeugh yeugh yeugh. Booweuph yeugh,” she begs from below them. She arches up ready for more and Bucky leans over to gently press a kiss on her forehead. 

“Okay then,” he says seriously. “I'm gonna let Steve have you. But I'll warn you right now: I'm soft and gentle compared to Steve. You thought we were rough but he's a fucking machine who'll tear apart your pussy.” Bucky smirks down at her when she grinds her hips into Steve's causing him to grab onto the counter with paper white knuckles. “Alright. Close your eyes and think of America.”

Darcy and Steve both look up and roll their eyes at him before Steve reaches down to pull up her thigh and wrap one of her creamy pale legs around his hip. He rubs the head of his cock in small circles around her sensitive nub. He's so focused on her he almost misses Bucky reaching down to slowly pump himself. Darcy tries to keep her eyes on him but when he slowly starts to feed her his length her eyes roll to the back of her head at the thick and filled feeling of him. 

And then he gives her no time to acclimate before forcing the rest of his cock in with one deep push that has her yelping and arching into him. He reaches his other hand out and grabs a breast, squeezing with more strength in his fingers than he should allow. Just when he's sure he'll leave bruises she starts moving her hips. Steve shakes his head in the negative and slaps her breast causing her to yell out from the pain. She immediately stills when he yanks up her other thigh and wraps her leg around his hip again. 

He starts off on a quick pace of fucking, burying his cock as deep as he can go into her tight warmth before pulling out and shoving himself back in again. Darcy rocks back and forth on the counter below him, her breasts bouncing as she's pushed and pulled inches across the sparkling black and white marble. She wails underneath him and her hands ball into tiny fists against the restraint of the rope. His thumb and index finger seek out one erect pink nipple to twist between his fingers. A high pitched scream comes out of her mouth below him and he almost loses it until he steals a moment to take a deep breath and grind his pelvic muscle into her clit.

Her lungs expand as she pulls in deep breaths through her nose and Steve can't help but admire how every inhale shows him the divots of her ribs. The dark part of him grins as he painfully dig his nails into her flesh and drags them below her breasts down to hook under her thighs leaving angry red lines on her perfectly pale and once unmarred skin. She sobs at the sensation and he sees tears leak out of her eyes as he spreads her thighs further apart to fuck her deeper and harder.

“Fucking hell, doll. You look like you're about to lose your damn mind,” Bucky grunts from above her, his clenched hand moving rigorously up and down on his cock. “Y'sure you want him to keep going?” 

Darcy nearly slams her head into the marble as she adamantly nods and squeaks high pitched and breathy tones as Steve hits spots that make her twitch all over. Steve feels the heat and pressure building inside him and when her pussy tightens and pulses around his cock he comes inside her with a wave of euphoria that leaves him breathless and dizzy. He leans over to rest his body on her, his forehead cushioned between her sweat soaked breasts. Seconds later Bucky sighs with completion and Steve can't even begin to contemplate the sticky mess that covers the cabinets now .

They're all heaving balls of sweat and quivering muscles and it's absolutely perfect. Bucky kisses Darcy's brow and whispers praises of admiration in her ear as he unbuckles the gag and lays the spit covered rubber ball on the counter before simply undoing the knot with a pull of a cord. Steve eases himself out of her pussy but Darcy keeps her legs firmly wrapped around him while she drags Bucky's mouth upside down over her own. 

Steve watches in fascination as they kiss one another deep and lovingly until Bucky pulls away to look up at him with a fond smile that warms the loneliest part of his heart.

“I know I can't write about this on my tumblr but just know that I REALLY REALLY want to because I think just discovered world peace through your sex parts.” Darcy drawls out and he feels a jolt sizzle through his spent body at the sound of her voice. It usually has a deep quality to it that makes is ears hot but the raw and throatier version after screaming makes him feel completely lost and dazed.

“Huh?” he asks at a loss for words.

“Steve, my patriot of perfect sex and freedom- what are you doing for the rest of your foreseeable future?” She grins up at him as Bucky leans his elbows on the counter to watch the exchange with a lazy smile.

“She's asking you to be ours, punk. You'd better say yes.” Bucky looks him hard in the eyes.

“I don't know how I could ever say no to you two.” Steve smiles down at her and bows down when she reaches up to pull his face to hers. Their first kiss is inquisitive with nipping teeth and teasing tongues. Bucky walks around the counter and leans over to kiss his cheek just as Darcy's teeth bite down on his lower lip. He hears a snort of laughter and feels a slap on his ass before Bucky flips a light switch bathing them all in darkness.

“Lets hit the sack, lovebirds. The sun is going to be coming up soon and I, for one, thoroughly enjoy morning sex,” Bucky calls out to them over his shoulder as he practically skips to his bedroom. Steve picks Darcy up and he can feel a smile curl into her lips through her kisses. 

“We are totally nailing the ployamorous squad goals,” Darcy mutters into his neck as he carries her to Bucky's room.

“Look out Nat, Sam, and Clint.” His comment leaves her gawking and laughing against him as he kicks the bedroom door shut and throws her onto the bed in Bucky's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know, okay?  
> I saw some clever things to say after sex on a website and my brain just went directly to this.  
> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
